


There Is Nothing For Me But To Love You

by firetruckyeah



Category: MogoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: "you’re safe as long as you don’t imagine your otp slow dancing to ‘the way you look tonight’ in their pjs in the kitchen of their new house at 3am with their heads resting on each other’s shoulders if you do imagine that then you’re ruined im sorry"
Relationships: Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	There Is Nothing For Me But To Love You

**Author's Note:**

> i forgot to post it before, so i'm doing it now. Have some domestic Rosquez guys! Please leave kudos/comments.

Valentino can't believe it. They finally did it. After all the struggle of coming out, the fight with the media, the fight with the fans, with sponsors, it all comes down to this. Valentino hangs the framed picture. It was of him and Marc kissing, on their wedding day, surrounded by their friends and family. He thought he could never be any happier than on that day, but...

"What color do you want for the kitchen?" Marc asks as he holds up two buckets of paint. They have been decorating their new home, and even though it's 3 am and tired as hell, the warmth and buzz of their happiness keep them going. "Why should we pick one? Let's just splatter both of them until it covers all the wall!" he says laughing. "Right," Marc rolls his eyes. He then looks at the clock, "whoa, it's 3 am already. Should we call it a day?"

"Yeah, I think this is as much decorating as I can take in a day” Valentino turns the radio on while Marc makes them hot chocolate. Soft melody of 'The way you look tonight' fills the room. "Hey, this is my favourite song," Marc gets up from his chair. "Come dance with me," he offers his hand to Valentino. "What? No, I can't dance," Valentino laughs, but Marc grabs his hand. "I can't either! Come on!" and Valentino knows that Marc won't stop pestering him, so finally he gets up from the chair.

 _Someday, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow..._ "Just thinking ooooof youuu," Marc sings along with off-pitch voice and Valentino twirls him around as he laughs. "And the way you look tonight," he pulls Marc closer, and the laughter dies down. Marc puts his head on Valentino's shoulder and they end up gently swaying their bodies following the music.

Valentino thought that he would never be any happier than on their wedding day, but this, the feeling that everything is right in the world with Marc by his side...he knows that it's the best feeling he'll ever feel. _Just the way you look tonight._ The music ends, but they still cling to each other. Tighter than before. The proclamation of love they don't need to declare, yet they understand by heart. And all is well with their world.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
